


The Killing Joke

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Character Death, Day 1, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm so sorry, ShuAnn Week 2019, Young character death, mentions of Phantom Thieves but none it in the story, they're young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ren and Ann go on a date when disaster strikesDay-1 Goodbye





	The Killing Joke

Ann laughed as Ren lead her around the dance floor. Completing her spin she took a step towards Ren wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Ann hummed before glancing up at her boyfriend-though the word would never show how much he means to her. Letting Ren lead to her to a table she smiled lovingly at him as he played with a small ring on his left hand. Seeing his questioning look she just caressed his knuckles before leading him to the door. 

“Come on Ren! Let’s go get some crepes!” Ann called out excitedly called out dragging Ren by his hand only stopping to glare indignantly at his laugh.

“There’s nothing wrong with getting Crepes for dinner mister! We’ve had this discussion many times and I will always be right!”

Resuming their brisk walk to crepe stand Ann frequented the duo walked past an unlit park where a dark clothes man seemed to be walking towards them; before pulling out a black pistol as he caught up to them

“Well don’t you two look lovely; unfortunately you’ve made a lot of enemies Phantom Thieves. More specifically you Joker many of us wanna see you suffer.” With that the clothed male turned his gun towards Ann and gave the two one last sentence before a shot rang out on the street “You really should’ve made sure you silenced the police pretty boy” 

Ann wasn’t sure how this had happened. Just earlier in the night Ren had taken her dancing, but now the shot of a gun had rang out in her ears as the robber pulled the trigger, and all Ann could do was watch in horrified shock as red blossomed from Ren’s white dress shirt as he stepped into the man’s path taking a bullet meant for her. The world seemed to slow as Ren grabbed his side before collapsing to his knees. 

With a horrified scream the world seemed to come into horrible, horrible clarity as Ann rushed to Ren’s side. Frantically putting her hands over his side.

“REN! Nononono Ren” all Ann could do was try to put more pressure on the wound as a small trickle of blood left Ren’s mouth. Coughing Ren took Ann’s hand in his own.

“Ann it’s okay,”

“No! No it’s not alright Ren! Why! It was meant for me!” Ann let out a small choked sob as she spoke tears dripping off her cheeks.

“B-because Ann it was you, or me and I will always pick you over me” Ann whimpered as he continued “I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if it had been you”

“Don’t speak like that Ren! Help is coming! You and me remember! Forever and always! We promised! You! Promised!” Ann’s words were broken as choked sobs left her mouth

“Help won’t be here Ann, especially if it was orchestrated by someone in the police. They’ll arrive to late. Ann, p-promise you won’t let this consume you, please live for us both” Ren gave a cough and shudder as he spoke.

Ann shook her head as she spoke “I can’t promise that Ren! Not when you’re gonna live! You have to! We had so many plans!”

Ren gave a wet cough before a tear left his eye  
“Ann please promise!”

“I-I promise Ren! I’ll live for you! Just don’t leave me, please”

“T-thank you milady, just remember I love you”

Ann gave a choked sob as Ren closed his eyes “Ren! Open your eyes! Please! Come on Ren please wake up! Please!”

The tight grip Ren had kept on her hand slackened and sobs shook Ann to her core. Ann gave a whimpered whisper of his name before speaking one last time

“I love you too”


End file.
